


Yuuri on the Shore

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, sea village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: When visiting a sea village for a photo shoot, Victor immediately feels attracted to the shy owner of a failing café.





	1. Meeting

It did not freeze, but a breeze came from the sea and tickled his cheeks. Victor hugged himself, realizing he should have worn his jacket. It was quiet in this Japanese village. The sun had just come up and he wasn’t expected at the shoot for an hour. Of course, he could have stayed in the hotel for breakfast, but he had taken the opportunity to escape the stressed photographers for a bit. Unfortunately, he didn’t have anywhere specific to go.

So far, he had not spotted any restaurants. Even if there was one, it would not likely be opened yet. This was a world away from Saint Petersburg, where he could easily grab something in the morning.

Just as he was about to give up, his gaze fell on a little café in an old wooden building. Curious, he strolled over. Though he could not read the characters on the sign, he spotted many wood figures in the window. Giraffes, tiny owls and mythical figures stood next to more mundane cats and dogs. A few human characters had been placed further back, some of them dressed in simple fabrics.

Curious, he lifted the blue cloth that hung from the eaves and entered. There were only three tables inside. Victor guessed that the café did not have enough customers to survive and had to have the wood-cutting business on the side. A man sat on a chair in the back, using a drawknife on a piece of dark wood. Wearing glasses, he looked like the serious type. Music played softly from his phone and influenced the movements of his hands. Victor wondered if the man noticed himself that they danced along with the tune.

“Hi there.”

Startled, the man looked up.

“Can I have breakfast?” Victor asked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I haven’t actually opened yet.”

Victor gave him a sad look, really wanting warmth and something to eat. Perhaps this man saw his desperation, for his expression softened.

“Okay, I can make you something.” He got up to get a menu, but then thought better of it. “Sorry, we only have menus in Japanese. I can make you toast or an omelette. What would you like?”

“The toast please. And coffee, if you have some.”

“Sure.” The man smiled politely.

Victor felt less tired all of a sudden. He liked that sweet smile and the man’s kindness. It had been nice of him to make food for a stranger who came in this early.

He resolved to buy something as well and started looking at the wooden figures. On the highest shelf stood five of different lengths, depicting matryoshka dolls.

“These are lovely,” Victor said when the man came in with his coffee. “Did you make all of them yourself?”

“Yes. I’m not that good at it, but people do buy them sometimes.”

“Do you have one of a poodle?”

He shook his head. “I can make one, if you like.”

Victor thought for a moment. “I’m only here until the evening. Have a train to catch to Osaka, and I’ll fly back to Russia tomorrow.”

The coffee was put down on a table near the window. “Russia? Are you here on holiday?”

“No, work, unfortunately,” Victor said.

The man thought for a moment. “I can make a small one. You can pick it up at four o’clock.”

“Thank you,” Victor beamed at him and took one of the cards from the counter.

On it was a name written in Japanese, with the romaji underneath it. It also showed directions to the café and an Instagram account name.

“Katsuki Yuuri?”

“That’s me.” Another shy smile. “Don’t forget your coffee.”

“Ah, yes.” Victor sat down and sipped, as Yuuri went to work on his toast.

The coffee was a lot nicer than the one he’d had at the hotel. Victor was grateful that he found this place, with its calming atmosphere and gentle owner.

Yuuri returned with a tray. The toast came with butter and a salad.

“Would you like some mushroom soup as well? I am making some for my own breakfast,” Yuuri offered.

“No need, but thanks,” Victor said, suspecting that Yuuri would share too much of it and not have enough for himself. “Were you born here? Can you give me some advice about the area?”

“Well, my family moved here when I was three. What would you like to know?”

Victor stirred his coffee. “We’re doing a photo shoot on the beach. The light is only good in the morning, so we have to wrap it up quickly. Do you know anywhere else that looks nice for the afternoon?”

Yuuri thought for a moment. “Perhaps the shrine in the forest? We don’t have all that many tourists here, but they tend to come for that in summer. It should be quiet now though.”

“Sounds good, thanks.”

As Victor ate, Yuuri picked up a pencil and drew a little map.

Victor laughed when he saw it. For some reason, Yuuri had drawn an angry owl in the forest. “I take it you don’t like the forest too much?”

Yuuri blushed, looking endlessly cute. “Oh, sorry.”

“No problem. No problem.” Victor waved his concerns away. “Were you scared of it as a child?”

“A little, yes.”

“If you like, you can come and see the shoot,” Victor offered. “I’ll keep the monsters away.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri laughed nervously. “But we’re having a festival in a month. It’s the busiest time of the year and I should have as many figures prepared as possible. As well as your poodle, of course.”

Victor guessed it might be the only busy time for Yuuri. He wondered how he could survive in this village without any major attractions. Perhaps the locals often came here for coffee?

“How’s business?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

“It’s…not very good,” Yuuri admitted. “It was my dream to start this shop, but I will probably have to stop after the festival.”

Victor looked at him thoughtfully. “You can try to sell online.”

“I do. It’s not enough.” Yuuri masked his sadness with a smile.

Victor watched him from the corner of his eye, as Yuuri picked out a new piece of wood. It was small and would probably be carved into a poodle. Victor suddenly regretted not having insisted on staying here for a small holiday. It would be nice to talk walks along the beach and have breakfast at Yuuri's café. And lunch. And perhaps dinner. 

Yuuri peeked up from his work. “Should you not be going? The light will be best around now.”

“You’re right,” Victor said sheepishly. “They’re probably wondering where I am.”

Getting his wallet, he paid for the food and took the map with a nod. “See you this evening!”

“Thank you for coming by.”

Victor hurried to the beach. There, he was greeted by a scowling Yuri tapping his feet on the sand. Next to him, Otabek calmly sipped from his tea.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Sightseeing.”

“At six in the morning?!”

“Yes,” Victor said happily. “It was great.”

Soon he was swarmed by make-up artists, stylists and photographers. At the end of his professional skating career Victor had begun starring in movies. They had found an eager audience in Russia and amongst skating fans worldwide. His last role had been in a French movie, which had increased his international popularity. When he had offered to accept a cut in salary if some of his former competitors could feature in his next movie, his favourite director had accepted without much fuss.

Going to Japan for promotion was a natural choice, since skating was so popular here. 

Still, as he posed on the beach, wearing even less than he had in the morning, his mind was not on his films or promoting figure skating. Instead, he thought of the cute man he had just met. Those brown eyes and soft forms had made him look so endearing. And he had been so nervous. 

"Cute," he said as his make-up was retouched. 

Galina frowned as she applied more eyeliner on him. "What? You're supposed to look edgy in this."

"Sorry." Victor smiled. "Just thinking of something."

"Someone, it looks more like," she said, rolling her eyes. "You should see your expression."

"Oh?" He grinned, but said nothing more. 

As he got back onto the set, arching his back to get the perfect photo, his mind still drifted off. He could not wait to see Katsuki Yuuri again. 

When they had taken all the planned photos, they headed for the shrine. Though they took a wrong turn and Yuri criticised the 'ridiculous' map, they made it there just after noon. Yuri, Otabek changed into fashionable suits. Victor was glad trees blocked the wind here, so they would not have to shiver throughout the shoot.

Just after five, they finally made it back to the hotel. In the lobby, the main photographer started off by praising this and critiquing that one of Otabek’s photos. Victor took a step back. Then another. As he turned around to disappear, he came face to face with Yuri.

“Where are you going?”

“Just picking something up. I placed an order this morning.”

“Online?” Yuri asked, suspiciously.

“Nope.” Victor pointed at the photographer. “I think you're next. Have fun!”

Before Yuri could start an argument, Victor had left the building.

He traced his steps back to the little café. A few people walked the streets now, mostly elderly. Smiling at each one, he greeted them with the few words of Japanese he knew.

Excitement pooled in Victor’s stomach when he reached the little café again. Yuuri was working on the same seat where he had found him this morning. Before Victor knew what he was doing, his phone was out and he snapped a picture.

Yuuri glanced up. “Welcome back.”

“Hello Yuuri!”

“This is not the poodle,” Yuuri lay down the piece of wood he had been working on and picked up another. He held it up to show him, so Victor approached.

Handing over the new piece, Yuuri’s fingers brushed against his hand. It was the first time they touched. It sent a spark through Victor’s body. Instead of letting him retreat, Victor took that smaller hand. Gently, he led Yuuri to the window, so they could examine the piece together by the light.

“That’s amazing, Yuuri,” he whispered near his ear.

When Yuuri shivered, Victor hid his glee. The shorter man was not immune to his charms.

“Beautiful,” he added, and he was not just talking about the poodle.

“It’s noth-nothing,” Yuuri stammered.

Victor brushed his thumb over Yuuri’s wrist. “Oh, I have to disagree.”

Cheeks red, Yuuri stepped back. Victor let him, and continued to admire it. “It looks like my dog.”

“You have a poodle?” Yuuri asked. “You should have given me a photograph so I could have worked from that.”

“That’s fine. I wanted your interpretation.”

Yuuri blinked, trying to determine if Victor was flirting. His lack of artistry in that regard was really too adorable.

“Thank you for this,” Victor said, handing over a note of 5000 yen. 

When Yuuri got back with change, Victor shook his head. “No need.”

“I can’t accept that!” Yuuri let out.

“Why not? You’ve worked hours on a custom made piece.”

“Thank you, but I can’t. It’s too much.” Yuuri looked determined.

“Okay, then I’d like the matryoshka set as well.” Victor added another bill of 1000 yen. “We’re good now.”

A few more protests, but Victor stayed firm. “I won’t take no for an answer and if you don’t accept quickly, I’ll miss my train back to Tokyo.”

That put Yuuri to action. He carefully wrapped all the pieces and put them in a paper bag.

“And thank you for telling me about the shrine earlier. It was lovely.”

“Did you take many photos of it?” Yuuri asked.

Victor suppressed a smile. The other man had no clue who he was.

“Nice photos were taken, yes.”

Yuuri smiled. “If you ever come back to Japan, please stop by.”

“I will. It would be hard to forget this day,” Victor said with a wink.

Again that puzzled expression on Yuuri’s face.

With a last wave, Victor left him. Once more he hurried through the streets, knowing he would have an annoyed Yuri to look forward to. But it was not the Russian Yuri that caused the smile on his face.

*

Victor turned back in his plane seat to talk to the two skaters behind him. With glee, he held up his phone.

“Amazing, right?”

“Shhh! He’s sleeping, you idiot.” Yuri nodded at Otabek, whose head rested against Yuri’s shoulder.

“It is fine,” Otabek said, without opening his eyes. “Still awake.”

“You should be resting. Barely slept last night.” Yuri caressed his hair.

“Hmm-hmm.”

Yuri let out a sigh and frowned at Victor’s picture. “What am I even supposed to see? That’s just a guy with fat cheeks in bad lighting.”

“Yes, don’t you just want to squeeze them?”

“No. Not at all!”

Victor ignored his disapproval and once more admired the man on the photo.

Normally, when he was attracted to someone, they would quickly pick up on it when he signalled interest. Yuuri had been different. He was shy and had probably been unsure if Victor had been flirting with him. Somehow that made him even more appealing in Victor’s eyes.

“They look really soft, right?”

“What?”

“His cheeks,” Victor added.

“Who cares!?”

Chuckling, Victor reached for his pocket and touched the wooden figure Yuuri had made for him.


	2. "Come"

It was on the third day after the handsome stranger had visited, that Yuuri looked on his Instagram account. Last time he had checked, his shop had 85 followers, of which about ten were spam accounts.

Now he had 237.

“Huh?”

There were even more likes and comments. For a moment, he wondered stupidly if he was on the wrong account. There had never been anywhere near this kind of interest in him or his shop.

He scrolled back and saw that it started after he was tagged into a photo by a V-Nikiforov.

His eyes widened when he looked him up.

The handsome foreigner had been no photographer, but an actor with almost a million followers. Victor’s selfies were all over the page, going from goofy to hot and back. His latest photo was of the wooden poodle Yuuri had carved.

_Please visit shop and café @thesmalllookout in Japan. They have amazing wooden figures. I had a lovely coffee and toast there in the morning, but they have other things on the menu too. Thank you, Yuuri Katsuki ♥_

Yuuri just stared. This Victor had set his cheeks aflame when he had visited with every look and touch. Now it made sense. He was a professional actor who was used to charming everyone. Yuuri had secretly hoped the man would come back some time and perhaps even ask him out, but now knew he had been dreaming. This Victor could have anyone he wanted. Flirting was likely a habit and it must have barely registered with Victor how flustered Yuuri had been in his presence.

He looked at the heart and felt a pang of hope. Then he looked down at himself; his stomach, thighs, legs… The last two years he had steadily gained weight. Sitting on a chair, carving, had made them all grow in width. And he was plain looking anyway, chubby or not.

There was no way that Victor would be interested in someone as mundane as him.

Still, it was nice of him to promote his shop, though he doubted Instagram likes would influence real customers that…

The door opened. A middle-aged lady strode in.

“Are you Katsuki Yuuri?”

“Yes? How may I help?” he asked, half expecting her to be here to inspect his kitchen for cleanliness or something.

“Could you make the same poodle for me that you made for Victor?”

“Eh? Sure. Yes, yes. ”

“Thanks. I’ll have a coffee while I wait, please.”

*

It had been dark for hours and Yuuri’s eyes hurt when he finally allowed himself to go to sleep.

He had gotten orders for five poodles today, and had sold twelve other figures, as well as seven drinks and three meals. That was more than he had done on any day since he had started here. Two young girls had only come in to take pictures of where Victor had eaten breakfast, but he had not minded. It was likely already on Instagram to give him more promotion.

Though rent was low in this small village, he had not been able to make ends meet of the café's profits alone. Sometimes he cleaned up in the small grocery shop next door. It struggled as well, but the owners were too old for some of the more demanding chores. They usually paid him in meals.

Today’s sells gave him a bit of room to breathe. Of course, Victor’s fans would lose attention for him soon, as the picture would grow older. Yet, he hoped a few would stick with him. 

Yuuri smiled against his pillow, knowing he should enjoy his temporary popularity.

The next day, he was in for more surprises.

He posted a picture of the giraffe he had carved last week, and immediately got comments and likes. A few were even in Russian and one Slovakian lady asked in English if he did overseas orders. He was just thinking about the logistics of that, when the door swung open.

Three young men bounced in. “Three Victor poodles please.”

“I’m sorry, that might take a while.”

“But we came all the way from Tokyo!”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, but he picked up his carving knife, knowing he would not get any sleep until past midnight.

Four days later, he had to ask his neighbour Nakamura-san to help out. He had a backlog of 56 poodles and could not serve food and drinks while working on them.

“Sorry, I don’t speak English,” she said, to the Korean lady who admired two of Yuuri’s carved cats.

Yuuri took over, happy if a little stressed. She was his first foreign customer after Victor.

Having a poodle just like Victor was the trend. He wondered if he would ever get them all done, but was smart enough to let people pay up front, so he would not be stuck with tens of them if people lost interest later.

“You know I have a DVD of one of his movies?” Nakamura-san asked, as she made tea for the Korean lady.

Yuuri looked up from his work. “You do?”

“Want to watch it?”

He nodded. “Please.”

“And you should raise the price for those poodles. You’ve always undersold your talent anyway.”

“Perhaps I should. Do you think 200 yen more is too much?”

She chuckled. “You could raise by a lot more and people will still buy it.”

“That’s fine. I don’t want them to think I’m cheating them.”

Later that evening, after posing for more selfies and endless carving, a young man barged in just as they were about to close.

His smile bright, he held up his phone for Yuuri to look at.

“I want the set!”

Yuuri’s eyes when he saw that Victor had posted a picture of the five matryoshka dolls.

He closed his eyes.

Oh no.

*

“You think he’s all right?” Otabek asked.

They both glanced at Victor.

His toes dipping in the swimming pool, he seemed lost to the world.

Yuri lay back down on his chair, smiling seductively. As intended, Otabek’s attention was back on him.

“He’s always been weird,” Yuri said.

“This is different.”

Yuri raised one knee. “He’s never been to Croatia before, maybe he’s just admiring the sky here or something.”

They kissed, but both of them worried a little. This was the first time they felt Victor might be lonely.

*

The festival was in three days. Despite his exhaustion, Yuuri felt happier than ever. Up until a month ago, this village had been dying. People had been leaving and those who remained found it more difficult to make a living with every house that became empty.

It had all changed with Victor’s visit. Yuuri’s café was suddenly profitable and Nakamura-san had her first job in more than a year. Yuuri's customers bought food in the grocery shop and left money at the shrine. The hotel was not losing money anymore and a local farmer started coming by to sell her produce.

Though Yuuri had an enormous backlog and the festival was in a few days, he decided that something else was more important. He had to thank Victor somehow. For inspiration, he browsed through his interviews and found out that his favourite role had been in an independent Russian movie. In it, he had worn traditional clothing. After some searching online, Yuuri found that it was a Russian kosovorotka.

Inspired, he rummaged through his fabrics. He knew the perfect way to say thank you.

*

Zagreb was beautiful, but, all of a sudden, Victor had found it strange to walk everywhere by himself and not share this beauty with someone. His mind kept turning back to that gorgeous young man he had met in Japan. His eyes expressive and his fingers moving with the music he had been listening to, Yuuri had been so kind and shy. Victor would have loved to embrace that soft body and slide his fingers over every curve.

It was past ten in the evening, but Victor still made it to the rink. It felt like the world had tilted a little after he had visited Japan and he craved solid ice beneath his skates.

He knew the Croatian owners and had permission to skate when he liked, partly because it gave the rink publicity. Though few lights were on, he could hear the sounds of skating.

Yuri and Otabek slid over the ice. There was no choreography in their movements, but they were somehow in sync anyway. Otabek was behind Yuri, arms locked around him and resting on his waist.

Those two had been together for over a year now, but still seemed so in love.

Otabek nipped at his shoulder and Yuri’s face turned slightly, offering his lips for a kiss.

It was suddenly unbearable to watch. Struck by that thought, Victor stepped back into the shade.

Yuuri had not responded to his photos, had only posted a photo of a wooden giraffe and then a photo of a flyer to promote a festival.

Clearly, Victor had not made the impression he hoped he had. Perhaps Yuuri even thought his fans a hassle.

Desperate, he grabbed his phone. Hoping against hope for a sign, he looked at Yuuri’s page again.

A new photo had been posted, one of…his eyes widened. That was him. No, not him, a wooden version of himself.

_Thank you so much for your posts about my café. Victor Nikiforov, if you ever come back to Japan, I’d like to give you this. I hope you read this._

Yuuri had carved him.

Yuuri had taken the trouble to find out about his favourite movie.

Yuuri had even tried to sew the kosovorotka he liked so much.

A happy grin formed on his face. This was… Yuuri was…

Victor walked out of the rink and booked a ticket back to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second part of this story. 
> 
> Are some of you also watching figure skating now? What do you enjoy about it? Let me know in the comments.


	3. Getting Closer

Yuuri had barely slept. The day of the festival had started with him embroidering as if his life depended on it. A few months ago, he had promised to make the banner for one of his neighbours. Back then, he had not anticipated all the work that would come his way.

As he wrote letters with thick, yellow thread, Yuuri tried not to think of his immense backlog. Victor’s fans wanted wooden poodles and matryoshka dolls. And they wanted it fast. They did not realize that him having to answer their impatient texts and Instagram comments only stalled his work further. Just thinking about their annoyance made him want to hide away.

The banner needed to be finished, though, so Yuuri did not open the shop today. Working by the light coming in from the window, he worked at a feverish pace for hours. Just before lunch-time, he stood up to get some water. Passing by the mirror, he frowned at himself. The pressure of the last few weeks had gotten to him. Too many times he had eaten to relieve stress and it showed. His cheeks were rounder than even a month ago, and his thighs had widened.

Realizing how sloppy he looked in his jogging pants, he went to his small living area and changed into a pair of jeans. They were tight now, but just fit.

He poured water into a glass and sat down by the window again. That’s when he spotted the mistake on the banner. Lost in thought, he had embroidered an ‘O’ too many, now giving a hearty ‘WELCOOME’ to the people who would visit tonight.

Burying his face in the banner, he wanted to dissolve into nothing.

“Yuuri?”

His head snapped up. Looking at him with concern in his eyes, stood Victor Nikivorov. Eyes widening, Yuuri just stared.

“Are you all right?” the famous actor asked.

Realizing how stupid he must look, Yuuri jumped up.

Too soon.

Strained too far, his jeans tore at the inside of his thigh. Yuuri bit his lip. He couldn’t have sunk any lower. And his crush was here to witness it all.

A tear rolled down his face, and another. He just stood there, as they rolled down his cheeks.

“Hey.” Victor crossed the distance and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Sorry…I’m…sorry.”

“No need,” Victor said. “What do you need? Water? A hug? A kiss?”

He had wanted to say water, should have said water really. Instead, Yuuri leaned closer, and let this man embrace him.

Victor was good at hugging. He pulled Yuuri against him and rubbed his back, making him somehow feel safe.

“You’re a bit stressed, Yuuri? Is it the festival?”

“Yes. No…just.”

Tears stained Victor’s shirt as he cried.

“It’s all a bit much for you? I saw you got lots of orders on Instagram.”

Yuuri nodded. “I am really happy. My café is no longer in danger. It’s thanks to you…but I also don’t know if I can do it. And sometimes I think people will hate what I make. That they only buy it because of you, and then toss it away when they see the quality.”

Victor nuzzled his hair. “Of course not. I came all the way to Japan to pick up your gift. Doesn’t that tell you anything?”

“Really?” Yuuri whispered. “You came for that?”

“Well, yes. And to see you of course.”

That made Yuuri pause. He stepped back, and out of the embrace. What must Victor think of him? With his ballooning arms and legs? The tear in his jeans? And crying like an idiot?

“You are even cuter than before.” Victor’s gaze was intense when he cupped Yuuri’s cheek. “You have no idea how much I wanted to do this last time.”

Yuuri was at an absolute loss. This had to be a prank. He had seen famous people who pranked their fans on T.V. Though it had never been this cruel.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Yuuri said softly, hoping against hope that Victor was genuine. “I know I’m ugly. Even more than before.”

Victor’s eyebrows rose. “How did you come up with such nonsense?”

Eyes cast downwards, Yuuri shrugged.

“You are gorgeous, Yuuri.” Victor smiled. “I’ve thought of you a lot. You even enter my dreams.”

Glancing around for cameras, Yuuri could not spot any. Maybe Victor had a massive jetlag and was not thinking straight.

“So,” Victor started, tone changing to something more business-like. “Let’s tackle the problems you have. Most urgent one first.”

Sheepishly, Yuuri raised the banner.

Victor’s expression brightened. “Oh, that’s easy. I’ll make a call.”

The next hour, Yuuri was a mere witness as Victor worked to take his problems away. A banner was ordered and would be delivered that afternoon. He posted a picture of him and Yuuri on his Instagram, explaining Yuuri’s situation and asking people to be patient. He even made coffee, something Yuuri urgently needed.

“You’re so kind,” Yuuri said. “I don’t know how to repay you.”

“Hmm.” Victor put his finger against his own lips, pretending to think deeply. “I know. Give me a ticket to the festival tonight.”

Yuuri smiled for the first time this week. “There are no tickets. Everyone can show up. We’re actually happy with an extra guest.”

“Really? Okay, then I want another favour.”

“…sure.”

“Let’s take a walk along the beach.”

“Oh… eh…” Yuuri felt he should protest. He still had his backlog. Yet Victor had saved him from having to redo the banner and it would be rude to refuse. 

“Come on. You need some fresh air.” Victor winked. “And I want to get to know you better.”

“Okay.” He looked down at his torn jeans. “Eh…one minute please.”

*

Victor breathed in the clean air and undid the buttons of his jacket. The temperature had risen since they had taken photos here. The breeze no longer chilled and the sun was pleasant on his face. Even better was the young man walking next to him. Yuuri kept stealing glances as they strolled over the sand.

“I’m sorry about my crying,” Yuuri said. “You must think I’m a basket case.”

“Not at all. I know far more dramatic people than you.”

“Like who?”

Victor smiled, realizing Yuuri took the getting to know each other part seriously. “Many of my former competitors. A few of the actors I have worked with. And two photographers that throw fits when they rotated the camera a millimetre too far to the right. Amongst others.”

Yuuri chuckled. It was a lovely sound.

“Feeling a bit better?” Victor asked.

He nodded. “Crying helped. I hadn’t cried for a long time.”

Putting his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, Victor was happy that he did not shake it off. So he kept it there, as they heard seagulls call out and the waves crash against the land.

“Have you ever wanted to be an actor?” Victor asked.

“No, but I did do some ice skating before we moved here.”

“There’s no rink nearby?”

“The nearest station is about an hour away by foot. Three stops from there is a rink.”

“Maybe we can skate there some time?”

Yuuri looked up, realizing Victor wanted to continue to see him beyond this.

“I’d like that,” he said quietly.

Happy, Victor put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. Holding Yuuri like this, they headed back to the café.

*

Evening fell. Outside, people carried things to sell at the festival ground.

In his bedroom, Yuuri stood in front of his mirror. The red kimono fit, but only just. His big stomach was somewhat hidden by the shape and the sash, but he felt far too conspicuous in it. The blue one then.

A knock on the door made him drop the sash.

“Can I come in?”

“A few more minutes!” He put his hands against the door to prevent it from opening. The last thing he wanted was Victor seeing him in his underwear.

“Are you okay in there?”

“Yes! Yes!”

He rushed through putting on the blue happi. It was tighter than the red kimono, but at least it would not draw as much attention.

“Yuuri?”

Opening the door, he faced Victor. He blinked. The man looked outstandingly handsome. Yuuri had lent him the sleek black kimono that his mother had given him once. He wore it with effortless grace, as if it was made for someone as tall as him.

A seductive look on his face, Victor leaned against the wall. “You like it?”

“No,” he blurted out. What had he just said?! “Yes. I mean yes.”

Victor raised his eyebrows. Panicked, Yuuri waved his arms. “I like it. I like it very much.”

“You’re not very convincing.” Victor tugged at the sash, exposing more of his amazing body. “Better?”

Blushing, Yuuri tried to look at anything but Victor’s legs.

“You don’t like it,” Victor pouted. “I guess I’ll have to wear my own clothes then.”

Yuuri shook his head frantically. “No, no. I like it!”

Suddenly, Victor grinned and Yuuri realized he had been teased. Victor’s pale hand touched Yuuri’s side and slid down his hip. “I’d like to see you in the red kimono.”

Victor’s touch set Yuuri on fire. Before he knew it, he had closed the door and was changing back into the kimono. The fabric was much softer than that of the happi. It felt nice against his skin. Perhaps Victor would love to touch it. No, don’t think about that. Yuuri sighed, tired by all his anxieties, yet still wondering if he looked ridiculous. He told himself that it would be dark soon and hoped people wouldn’t notice him too much.

But he wanted Victor to notice him.

That thought made him pause. Yuuri wanted Victor to like him, perhaps even feel desire, despite his obvious flaws. If he kept acting this evasive, Victor might think his attention wasn’t welcome and leave. He hadn’t come all this way to make fun of a random Japanese café owner. Victor must have really liked something about him.

Ignoring the mirror, afraid that one look at himself would crush this new bit of confidence, Yuuri stepped out of the door. Taking Victor’s hand, he surprised him by bringing it to his lips and leaving a kiss on his fingers.

Victor did not pull back, as he had half-feared. No. The Russian’s breathing hitched and he softly whispered Yuuri’s name. Yuuri closed his eyes, hoping Victor would kiss his lips now.

“Katsuki-san?! Are you there?”

The shrill voice of his neighbour crashed in through the window.

Disappointed, he looked at Victor. “Sorry, I promised to give them the banner.”

It had arrived after they had returned from the beach and Yuuri knew he should have given it to his neighbour immediately. That would have prevented this disruption now.

He walked back from his small living area and into the café. Sighing, he picked up the luxury box with the banner that Victor had ordered for him. Just as he was about to step out, Victor placed a hand on his sleeve. “You are beautiful.”

Yuuri couldn’t believe it, but Victor looked so sincere that he almost drowned in happiness.

Smiling, Victor rubbed his thumb over Yuuri’s wrist. “I'd like to stay close to you tonight. Is that okay?”

Shyly, Yuuri nodded and hoped he would get the kiss he so wanted later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would just be three chapters, but it works better as four. 
> 
> Yuuri and Victor will attend the festival together in the last part. 
> 
> (For those of you who are interested, this story is set in the same universe as the Free! story I updated yesterday. The stories set in this world are all meant to be peaceful and with gentle love stories. They all take place near a forest shrine).


	4. A chance

The soft music intrigued Victor. He did not know the instruments that played it, but they added something extra to the atmosphere on the beach.

“They look nice, don’t you think?” Yuuri said, nodding at a passing family that wore matching blue yukata’s.

“Hmm? I wasn’t looking at them.”

Yuuri glanced up at Victor and saw his gaze was very much on him. Blushing, he averted his eyes, but he felt indescribably happy.

People threw curious looks at the handsome stranger accompanying Yuuri. He greeted them politely as they got closer to the festival ground, and Yuuri liked how Victor did his best to pronounce the words well. 

“I like your accent,” Yuuri said.

“Thank you! I practiced a few words on the plane. Had a nice lady sitting next to me. She’s a professor teaching Japanese abroad.”

Yuuri smiled. “What would you like to do first?”

“Anything! I have never been to a Japanese festival.”

They both looked up at the banner that hung over a make-shift gate towards the festival. It was the one Victor had ordered. It looked much nicer than anything Yuuri could have made.

“Do those flowers mean anything?” Victor asked, gesturing at the first stall to the right.

Though it was almost dark, lanterns lit up the stall.

Yuuri admired the calla lilies, but did not know the meaning of them.

“I will look it up tomorrow,” he said.

Victor gave him an enigmatic smile. “You should.”

Curious as to what the flowers meant, Yuuri stared at them for a while longer. Perhaps he should buy some for Victor, but the owner of the stand wasn’t there at this moment.

“Where are your wooden figures being sold?” Victor asked.

Yuuri pointed past the row of stalls to their left. “Nakamura-san is taking care of them, but I should take over in a bit.”

“Let’s stroll in that direction,” Victor said. Of course he wanted to spend more time with Yuuri alone, but he knew how important this day was for his business.

“What would you like to eat?” Yuuri halted him to gesture at the stands around them. “There is candy, frozen banana on a stick… or do you like those?”

Victor looked at the fish-shaped caked that were being sold by two teenagers.

“Let’s try those!”

“They are called taiyaki.” Yuuri took his wallet out. “My treat.”

Yuuri’s face lit up as he saw Victor enjoy the first one.

“You should have some as well,” Victor said.

“I’m fine.”

Yet Victor held one in front of him, not withdrawing before Yuuri took it from his hand and ate.

“So cute.”

Even in the dark, he knew Yuuri blushed.

An old lady selling cotton candy waved at Yuuri.

“How’s business?” he asked.

“Pretty good. Better than I expected.”

“It is busier,” Yuuri said, probably just realizing it now.

And that’s when it started.

A group of three young women had spotted them and headed for the both of them. The boldest stepped forward. “Can we take a photo with you?”

Victor nodded, even though he wanted to spend more time with Yuuri alone. Still, how could he do otherwise? They were his fans and he knew he owed everything to them.

“Shall I take the photo?” Yuuri offered.

The girl smiled. “Thank you!”

Yuuri took quite a few of them together, letting them pose in different ways.

They thanked both Victor and him.

“Enjoy the rest of the festival!” Victor said. “Please make sure to visit the wooden figure stand.”

They waved, going to the lady who sold the cotton candy.

Just as Yuuri and Victor resumed their walk, they saw two young men who kept glancing over, but were too shy to approach.

“How…”

“It’s the photo you put online earlier,” Yuuri said. “Some of your fans figured out you would be here.”

Victor closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I did not mean for this festival to be disturbed.”

Yuuri touched his shoulder lightly. “It’s a good thing. You have no idea how desperate people were here, before you brought business and interest to this town.”

That made Victor feel better. If his fans made Yuuri happy in some way, he could only be grateful.

“Why don’t you spend some time with your fans, while I work in the stand?” Yuuri asked. “I’m sure there are more of them here.”

“I have a better idea,” Victor said slyly. “I’ll help out at the stand. They can take photos of your art then.”

“Art?” Yuuri repeated, dumbfounded.

“Yes.” To the shock of the fans peering at them, Victor took Yuuri’s hand and kissed the tips of his fingers one by one. “Art.”

*

Yuuri was in awe. The man next to him knew maybe ten words of Japanese, if that, but managed to sell his products for double the price Yuuri would have asked for it.

Victor posed for selfies, often holding the wooden figures that his fans bought, and handed out cards of his shop. When they had gone through those, he started writing Yuuri’s name and account name on pieces of paper that he also signed with his own name. He even made little drawings on them.

To Yuuri’s surprise, some of the people even wanted to pose with him. He hoped he did not look too ridiculous on those photos.

“Two thousand yen.” Victor raised two fingers. “Ni eh…ni-sen.”

The middle aged lady handed him two notes. Victor made a little bow, as he wrapped the dolphin Yuuri had carved more than a year ago. He thought it would never sell.

Suddenly, a face appeared amongst the fans that Yuuri had hoped to avoid this evening. Middle-aged Suzuki Eiji looked even angrier than usual.

“Why are you keeping that foreigner here? He should help at all stands,” he grumbled in Japanese.

“I eh… he’s my friend,” Yuuri said, conscious of the customers looking surprised at the man’s rudeness.

“He’s drawing all the guests away!”

Yuuri looked from him to Victor, who seemed to realize something was wrong.

“Everything okay?” he asked the man.

Suzuki frowned. “You ruin this festival.”

Yuuri felt crushed when he saw Victor’s expression change to sadness.

“I’m sorry. I will leave.”

“No, you won’t.”

The people made way for a short, old lady. She was the farmer that had started to sell her produce in the village. It took some time before she had reached them, as she had to use her stick to support her. Everyone fell silent, surprised that she could speak English. She almost never said anything, even in Japanese.

“But…” Suzuki stammered, not used to being challenged.

“Stop talking nonsense.” 

“But… it’s unfair! All his fans come to Katsuki’s stand,” Suzuki said.

“And then they go on to the others. There are a lot more guests thanks to him,” the old lady pointed out. “Besides, it’s really rude to speak like that to a visitor. I think you should apologize.”

Grumpy Suzuki, who had never said a pleasant word as far as Yuuri knew, bowed his head and mumbled a sorry.

“Have a nice evening,” she said, nodding at Yuuri and Victor.

“Wait. Please,” Yuuri said, before she could walk off. “Where did you learn to speak English this well?”

A smile appeared on her wrinkly face. “I travelled the world as a reporter. I speak French and Finnish better than English.”

Yuuri watched her leave. “Hidden depths.”

“I wouldn’t mind having a beer with her once.” To Yuuri’s relief, Victor smiled again. “Almost everything is sold.”

“Really?” Yuuri pushed his glasses back.

Victor laid his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. If they would not have had an audience, they would probably have kissed.

“Shall we leave the rest to Nakamura-san?” Victor asked softly.

Suddenly, Yuuri’s heart beat faster. Victor wanted to be alone with him.

“Okay, I’ll go ask her.”

She was near and gracefully offered to take care of the stand for the rest of the evening. Yuuri tidied it up a bit, as Victor took his last photos with fans.

“Victor, one more!” a teenager asked.

“Last one,” Victor said, posing with his thumbs up. “I’d like some alone time with Yuuri here now.”

It was late, but quite a few people were still about. All eyes focused on Yuuri now.

Not sure how to respond, he pretended to be occupied with taking a garbage bag to the container at the edge of the festival side. Victor followed him there, taking his hand when he had thrown it in.

“You’ll show me a quiet spot?”

Breathless, Yuuri nodded.

A few people still stared at them, but none followed as they walked away from the noise and bustle of the festival.

“I really enjoyed it,” Victor said happily.

“Still, I wish we could have enjoyed it without responsibilities.”

“We’ll go to one somewhere else some time…if you like?”

Yuuri recognized that Victor was trying to find out if he wanted to spend more time with him in the future. “Of course!”

That made Victor relax. He pulled Yuuri closer, nuzzling his hair. “You’re adorable, Yuuri. I’m so glad I met you.”

A flame burned in Yuuri’s chest. He wasn’t sure if it was happiness, nerves or desire. Probably something of each.

Even if Victor came to his senses tomorrow, and realized he did not want to be with a mediocre, unattractive man like him, Yuuri would always have the memory of this night. A night in which someone divine thought the world of him.

They walked a while more, not speaking, but closely touching. The moon was the only source of light now, but Victor’s handsome features were still clearly visible. And he held Yuuri so tenderly, as if he really were something precious.

“I like you,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor stopped walking.

His elegant fingers touched Yuuri’s cheek, making him tilt his face. Those lips came closer, touched his, and set Yuuri’s body on fire.

Victor stroked a lock of hair from Yuuri’s face. He knelt down, making Yuuri sit down on the sand with him.

“I eh…”

Again, Victor kissed him, cutting him off. Yuuri was glad for it, for he had no clue of what to say.

Victor’s lips parted against his, and his tongue flicked out. Very conscious of himself, Yuuri touched it with his own. By the way Victor pulled him closer, he knew he had done the right thing. Soon they were sliding against each other, Victor coaxing him to play.

It was nerve-wrecking, but very hot.

Yuuri would have wanted to do this for hours. He loved the feel of Victor’s hands sliding over his back and up to his shoulders and neck. Victor tasted wonderfully. Yuuri couldn’t get enough, wanted more, wanted Victor.

He realized he was hard. With a start, he broke the kiss, afraid that Victor would think it stupid. The Russian man hadn’t noticed his erection, or had not cared about it if he had.

“Yuuri, I’m a little tired.”

“Sorry, of course!”

Victor had been traveling from a different time zone and been up helping Yuuri out the rest of the day. Of course he was exhausted. Ashamed of not thinking about this, Yuuri got up. “You probably want to go.”

“No. I’d just like to rest here. With you.”

Slowly, Yuuri sat down again. “Eh, I didn’t bring a blanket.”

“It’s warm still, and perhaps I can rest against you?”

“If you like.”

With an eagerness that surprised Yuuri, Victor laid his head in Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri froze as Victor shifted to make himself more comfortable.

“Is that okay?”

“More than okay,” Victor said, contently. “You’re so soft.”

If he had heard that in another situation, Yuuri would have thought he was being made fun of, but Victor looked so happy to lie down like with his head on Yuuri’s hips. Softly, he stroked Victor’s light hair. A smile came on his face as the handsome man fell asleep .

*

Waking up, Victor kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds. It was a bit chilly and he was definitely not in his bed. Still, he had never felt as comfortable as he did now. Waves sounded in the background, and light fingers caressed his neck.

He blinked, and saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He sat up, startling Yuuri a little. The sky was not entirely dark anymore. Dawn was setting in.

“You’ve been sitting like this the whole time?” he let out.

Yuuri shook his head. “I fell asleep for a bit too. The seagulls woke me a few minutes ago.”

“You’re not cold?” Victor asked.

“We slept against each other.” Yuuri looked down at his own hands. “I was very warm.”

How could Victor not be enchanted by this answer?

“Let’s rest a bit longer,” he suggested.

Lying down, he faced Yuuri. Taking the hint, Yuuri mirrored his position and lay down on his side.

Victor reached closer, leaving little kisses on Yuuri’s neck. His hand slid over Yuuri’s arm, down, towards his big hips. He loved the curves of Yuuri’s body. To emphasize this, he kneaded the flesh of his thigh through the fabric of his kimono.

“Lovely,” he concluded.

Again that unnecessary surprise on Yuuri’s face. When was he going to understand how very desirable he was?

Enjoying his touches, Yuuri sighed.

“Are you willing to take a chance on me?” Victor asked softly.

Yuuri’s eyes grew big and then a smile appeared. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of calla lily flowers is 'magnificent and overwhelming beauty'.
> 
> Of course Victor knows about this, but Yuuri doesn't see this in himself yet.


	5. Seeing you

The morning sun came into Yuuri’s small bedroom. Victor had gone to make coffee, but not before giving him a good morning kiss.

Yuuri took off the shirt he had slept in, but did not put anything else on yet. After sleeping on the beach, they had spent a wonderful day together. Yuuri had carved by the window, while Victor had sat next to him, learning the lines for his new movie. They had played music on Yuuri’s laptop: Russian and Japanese, and anything else they liked. Yuuri had cooked for him, and he had gloried in Victor’s happiness at the taste of his food. Together, they had fallen asleep on Yuuri’s futon.

Sadness crept up on him. This was the last day of Victor’s stay in Japan. He wanted to look nice for him, but could not determine what he should wear. Many of his pants were too tight now, and Yuuri did not want a repeat of what had happened with his torn jeans.

Victor had liked seeing him in a kimono. Perhaps he should try something traditional again. Before he could reach for anything, the door of his bedroom opened.

“Hey Yuuri, do you know where…”

They stared at each other. Victor was already completely dressed, looking handsome in his expensive blazer and pants. In contrast, Yuuri only wore his boxer shorts. His upper body was on full display.

Quickly, he put the shirt back on. Perhaps if he had not gained so much weight, he wouldn’t have minded, but he felt ugly and did not want Victor to see him like this.

“Yuuri.” Victor stepped into the room. “Are you shy?”

He looked at his feet.

“Were you changing?”

Yuuri nodded, feeling terrible. Victor had already gotten a clear look at how big he was.

Yuuri could only hope he was not so disgusted that he would walk out and never come back. He wanted to say something, anything to salvage this. Perhaps he should promise to lose weight or stop eating entirely.

“Can I watch?”

Surprised, Yuuri met his eyes again. “What?”

Victor sat down on the one chair in the room. “I’d like to watch you change.”

Yuuri shook his head.

“Okay. Why not?”

Saying nothing, Yuuri fidgeted with his hands.

“I wonder what your reason is. Do you think it’s too soon for me to see you uncovered? Or are you telling yourself all kinds of untrue things?”

Yuuri just blinked.

“I am starting to get to know you better.” Victor smiled. “I bet you are thinking I find you ugly.”

“And that’s not true?” Yuuri whispered.

“Quite the opposite. Yuuri, I just got a glimpse of you and I want to see more.”

Still, Yuuri wasn’t sure. “You really liked seeing me…like that?”

Victor nodded. “Please undress before me.”

Looking away from Victor, Yuuri nodded.

“And Yuuri?”

“Yes?”

“Take it slow.”

Victor sat back on the one chair in his room. He looked relaxed, as if he was expecting to see a show. Turning his back on him, Yuuri quickly took off his shirt again. Not daring to look back, he reached for a yukata. Changing his mind, Yuuri grabbed his camel-coloured sweater at the last moment.

“Too fast.”

He glanced back. Victor was leaning forward now, eyes fixed on him. “Fast?”

“Yes.” A smooth smile formed on Victor’s face. “Why don’t you take off your underwear now?”

“I…eh… are you sure?” Yuuri asked.

“Very much.”

He squeezed his eyes closed and reached for his boxer shorts. Pulling them off, they dropped to the floor. Completely naked, he stood with his back towards Victor. Tension filled his entire body and he did not even realize he clenched his fists.

His ass had grown the most lately, and it was on full display for Victor. Would he still like seeing him, now that he was so utterly naked, his every flaw exposed?

Victor said nothing. Riddled with fear, Yuuri opened his eyes just enough to pull on the sweater and find a piece of underwear in the closet. To his dismay, he dropped it. Cheeks red, he reached to take it from the floor, giving Victor an even better view of his ass.

He scrambled to put it on. Nervously, he looked for a pair of pants.

“Yuuri.”

Victor’s voice came from close behind him. Still, he dared not turn around.

“Victor, was it bad?”

To his surprise, Victor embraced him from behind.

“It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Victor’s breath was hot on his neck. His teeth scraped over Yuuri’s skin. His breathing had deepened and he felt warm against Yuuri. It couldn’t be, but there was no doubt about it. Victor was massively turned on.

“You have no idea how much I want you,” he purred in his ear. “Silly Yuuri, with his silly ideas about himself.”

“I don’t understand how you…” Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat when Victor pressed his erection against Yuuri’s ass.

“I will cancel my trip. I can’t stand to leave you.”

“What?! You have to be on set tomorrow!” Yuuri let out.

“I will cancel the movie too.” Victor’s hands slid over Yuuri’s chest. One rested where one of his nipples was and rubbed it through the fabric.

Yuuri sighed, finally allowing himself to enjoy all this. “You can’t. This could be your big break and…ah!”

Squeezing his nipple, Victor elicited the response he wanted. Yuuri was fast losing his senses. If Victor really did not hate his body and maybe even liked it a little, why would he not give himself to him?

“Yuuri, you want me too, right?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“I will take you somewhere. Where do you want to go?”

Bewildered, Yuuri turned around to face him. “Eh, somewhere in this village you mean?”

Victor laughed. “I meant on a holiday. We can go to a tropical island, or somewhere in Europe? Somewhere you have not been?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Anywhere you like?”

Victor shook his head. “It doesn’t work that way. You need to choose. We can spend a few days there and make love for the first time.”

It sounded so amazing that Yuuri did not know what to say. The last two days had been as in a dream. Victor had taken care of him so well on the day of the festival and the day after. And now Victor wanted to take him abroad and have sex with him.

“That sounds amazing. You need to go to your set today, though.”

“But Yuuri…”

Yuuri smiled. “I need time to think about our destination.”

Putting his hand on Yuuri’s cheek, Victor gave him a gentle kiss.

“You don’t even know how beautiful you are.”

Yuuri met his eyes, still not entirely convinced, but beginning to believe. Victor was worldly and handsome. There would be loads of people wanting to be with him, yet he insisted on being with Yuuri. Maybe he was not as mediocre as he had once thought.

“Poland.”

Victor looked at him, not comprehending.

“I have thought about it. I want to go to Poland. They have a village where all the houses are painted with flowers.”

A big grin appeared on Victor’s face. Happily, he embraced Yuuri again. “Poland it will be.”

Giddy with happiness, Yuuri smiled in his arms. His eyes closed as he felt wanted and desired for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems I'm continuing this story. I just love to write a peaceful story once in a while.


	6. Together Again

Yuuri yawned, despite having slept on his flights. He had transferred once, which had disrupted his sleep, but he still felt better rested than he had expected.

Krakow’s airport was to the north-west of the city and he had taken a taxi to the hotel. Victor would arrive tomorrow in the afternoon. Yuuri was happy he had some time to recover from the flight and not look like a ghost when he met him. Of course, Victor’s flight was much shorter than his, but Yuuri knew that even after a long flight, the Russian film star would probably look perfect throughout.

His hotel room was on the sixth floor, but he still heard the noise from passing traffic. He walked to the window and closed it. Yuuri was quite curious to see more of the city, but it was already past midnight. It would be best to rest and be refreshed for the day after.

“Victor,” he said softly, without realizing he talked aloud. He turned on his phone and browsed through the photos Victor had sent him. There was one with Victor and a camera, another of him posing for a magazine. Yuuri couldn’t get enough and loved every message Victor sent him.

An hour later, he was still awake. Tomorrow, he would be in bed with Victor. He imagined the handsome man on top of him, his hands sliding over curves. Yuuri grabbed both his hips. Victor liked these somehow, perhaps enjoyed their softness. A smile formed on his lips.

Anxiety hit him for a moment, but he managed to push it away this once. Victor said he thought Yuuri was beautiful. Why on earth would he say that if it were not true? Yuuri had no wealth, connections or fame, or anything else that would tempt people to lie and flatter. If Victor said he liked him the way he was, it had to be true.

*

Light streamed into his room when he woke up. He rushed to the window, trying to get a feel for the city without stepping into it yet. A young woman with a guitar passed by right underneath, and he saw a couple of older tourists looking at a map.

Yuuri checked his phone and frowned. It still showed the time in Japan. Adjusting it to Polish time, he found that it was already 10.12. They would no longer be serving breakfast downstairs, and Victor would be arriving at the airport in a few hours.

They had arranged to meet at the Main Square, in Krakow’s old town. Yuuri quickly set to showering and getting himself ready. He dug into his suitcase and found the outfit he had chosen before leaving Japan in a crumpled state. Since he didn’t have an iron, he put on the black pants and white shirt anyway. He could buy another shirt in the city. Spring had fully arrived in Poland as well, so the light brown jacket was enough to keep himself from getting cold.

Yuuri already knew it was only a seven minute walk from his hotel to the Main Square, so he decided to take a little detour. It was nice to experience a new place like this. The unfamiliar language intrigued him. He carried a little book with Polish phrases and couldn’t wait to try some out, even though he worried he would say something wrong at the same time.

Peeking into an alley between the white house with red roofs, he saw a cosy café. A look at the menu told him they also sold sandwiches. He enjoyed his first meal of the day, and tried to calm his nerves. It had been over a month since he had seen Victor and he had missed him. He wanted those lips on his and those arms around him again. Yuuri had never felt so loved as when Victor had touched him.

“Anything else?” The middle-aged waitress asked in English.

“Poproszę kawę,” he replied. 

She did not look confused at his first attempt at Polish, so with extra confidence he browsed through his book, looking for what else he might say to her.

Soft music played in the background. It wasn’t the busiest time of the day, so Yuuri took his time looking over the paintings of quaint little villages on the walls. Maybe Victor and he could visit one of them.

Yuuri lingered over his coffee, wanting time to pass by. Getting more nervous by the minute, he looked at the folds in his pants. If Victor saw how sloppy he looked….No! None of that. He stood up abruptly, not wanting anxiety to attack him again. He headed to the counter and paid the lady in euros.

Outside, he distracted himself by looking at pretty window displays. Victor had told him he should not take any of his carving tools with him and have a proper vacation. Though he still had a backlog, he now produced poodles at such a speedy rate that he could scarcely believe it himself. He had posted his latest overseas orders just before his flight.

Yuuri checked his watch. Victor was due to arrive in two hours.

When he looked up again, his mouth fell open. From the other side of the street, Victor paced towards him. He beamed, arms already opening for a hug, even though he was still three stores away.

Yuuri panicked, looking down at the shirt that hadn’t been ironed, at his reflection in a store window and then back at that gorgeous man. For a brief moment, he thought of running away. That would be mad, though, and quite rude to Victor.

“Yuuri!”

That was all it took before he was enveloped in a hug. People stopped to stare at them. What a pair they must have seemed; Stunning Victor and Yuuri the Plain.

“I am so happy to see you.” Victor kissed his shoulder, and Yuuri finally found enjoyment in their reunion. His arms came around Victor. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against his shoulder.

“You missed me too, right?”

“Yes,” Yuuri whispered. “I’m so glad you still came.”

“Still? I’m early, aren’t I?” Victor stepped back to look at him. “I rebooked to an earlier flight. I just wanted to see you so much.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Wow, I can’t wait to kiss you.”

Yuuri glanced to his left and to his right. Victor’s exuberance made for quite the spectacle already and he hated being the centre of attention.

“Can we do it later?”

Victor understood his feelings, but was impatient. He glanced around, took Yuuri’s hand and pulled him into an alley. The moment they were out of view, Victor’s lips were on his.

Letting out a soft sound, Yuuri leaned into the kiss. He loved the feel of Victor. Perhaps he should just stop questioning Victor’s attraction to him and praise his luck instead.

“I needed this.” Victor breathed faster. “Needed you, so badly.”

They had spoken on the phone and texted a lot, but it was nothing compared to being close again. Yuuri felt a rush of excitement. This evening, they would be alone together in the hotel room. Now that Victor was holding him so close, Yuuri felt less apprehensive, and more excited.

“Do you know how I felt, Yuuri? Hearing you on the phone, talking to you but not being able to touch you?”

“I…eh…”

Victor backed him up against the wall and pushed his knee between Yuuri’s legs. Their eyes met, and Victor smirked when he saw how flushed Yuuri had become.

“Shall we go to the hotel room now?” Yuuri asked.

“My, you are eager.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Victor kissed the tip of his nose. “No need. I rather like it.”

Happy, Yuuri gave him a loopy smile.

“They are probably still cleaning though, let's walk around a little longer.”

“Okay, yes, sure,” Yuuri said, still a bit flustered.

“After all, it’s a beautiful city. Let’s enjoy it.”

As they began to walk the streets, Victor’s hand firmly in his, Yuuri was in a dream-like state. He was only vaguely aware of the old buildings, the little galleries and restaurants they passed by. All he could think of was Victor.

Many people passed them without a second glance, but there were occasional passer-by who stopped to stare. He couldn’t blame them. If he had walked past Victor in a crowd, he would also have drooled over his handsome appearance.

“They’re probably wondering how I could have found such a lovely boyfriend,” Victor said, when an older couple did a double take.

Yuuri doubted that. “They are probably your fans.”

“Still that lack of confidence,” Victor said.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri replied. “I hope it doesn’t annoy you.”

“No, but I wish you wouldn’t take yourself down so much.”

Victor was so nice, and a rush of gratitude came over Yuuri. He took Victor’s hand and brought it to his lips.

Their eyes met, and Victor stopped. “Yuuri. I really want to be alone with you.”

Though Yuuri couldn’t see himself in the mirror, he knew his cheeks were on fire. “I eh… me too.”

“Good.” Victor’s gave him a cheerful smile. “Back to the hotel, then? They should be finished by now.”

“Ah…yes.”

And to Yuuri’s surprise, Victor just continued chatting casually. He pointed at a rabbit-shaped cloud and greeted an older lady he apparently met when he had been on his way to meet Yuuri.

“I know you’d like to go to Zalipie tomorrow, but we can visit the Wieliczka Salt Mine when we get back to Krakow,” Victor suggested.

“Sounds good. I’ve read about it in my travel guide.” Yuuri had first been surprised that a salt mine would be listed under top attractions. When he had searched for photos online, he totally understood. It would be nice to see the carved statues in rock salt and get inspiration for his wood carving.

“Is there anything else you need?” Victor asked, when they had reached the street where their hotel was.

Yuuri shook his head. “I just want to be with you.”

To his surprise, Victor’s cheeks showed a bit of red as well. Or maybe that was just from the sun.

“Let’s go then,” Victor said and led Yuuri to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I thought it had been more recent since I posted a chapter, so I decided to finish this today. 
> 
> I don't think I need to write a 'next time' as it's probably clear what will happen :)

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've finished this, I am thinking about writing a sequel or at least an epilogue.  
> I really enjoyed writing it and was happy with the comments that I got on it as well.


End file.
